Hero
by jazzybizzle
Summary: We're in the fight of our lives, and we're not ready to die. BBRae, RobStar, & CyBee ; multiships
1. It's Called Puberty

"Aw, c'mon dude - no fair!"

"Don't be a sore _loser_, grass stain!"

Raven sighed heavily under her breath, slowly lowering her book, narrowed amethyst eyes taking in the childish scene before her. Beast Boy and Cyborg were, once again, arguing over who won and who lost at their stupid game. Starfire fidgeted awkwardly from her perch on the counter, and Robin's nostrils flared slightly as he lifted the orange juice carton to his lips.

_"I_ didn't lose. _You_ che-_eat_ed!"

Cyborg paused, slowly looking over at the green teen before he started snickering.

"What?" Beast Boy demanded impatiently, and this time Robin snorted in the carton; Starfire turned her head to give her boyfriend a questioning look, but he just waved it off and turned to throw the carton away in the trashcan. Laughing under his breath.

"Did your voice just crack?" Cyborg snickered.

Beast Boy frowned. "No it didn't." He did the only thing he could think of, and turned to the purple-haired beauty next to him, hoping that she'll side with him for once. "_Rae_-ven?" Her response was an arch of the eyebrow, and he gasped at the way his voice cracked again. "Raven! What's ha-_a_ppening?"

"It's called puberty, Beast Boy," Raven reminded him sarcastically. "Perhaps you've heard of it?"

"I know what it is!" Beast Boy snapped.

"Pardon, but - what is the 'puberty'?" Starfire piped up.

"Puberty is when your body starts changing, Star," Robin explained, and Starfire began to remember as he reminded her, "Girls develop more, you know, and guys get taller and gain extra body hair -"

"And their voices drop, yes?" Starfire smiled at him.

"Yes," Robin nodded, returning her smile. He and Cyborg didn't have to worry about puberty anymore; Cyborg was done growing and Robin had definitely caught up to Starfire by now. The day Robin's voice dropped, Starfire turned into a happy mush of stumbling and blushing.

"Aww," Cyborg teased, "My lil' BB is growin' up!"

"Shut up, Cy!" Beast Boy croaked.

"Leave him alone."

All four Titans whirled in shock at what Raven said, but her face was hidden behind her book again. She obviously wasn't going to say anything more on the subject.

Beast Boy grinned cheekily. There were rare times where she defended him, but he loved hearing it all the same. Contrary to belief, he and Raven were actually really good friends.

They just often bicker over pointless things because of their differences.

Raven snuck a peek over her book, the changeling and half-robot resuming their game being the first sight she spotted. At least they were quiet...for now.

"Yo, Rave."

_And I spoke too soon._

"What?"

"Wanna play?"

"I'll pass."

Beast Boy smiled, fang protruding mischievously. Cyborg? Epic fail. "Hey, Rae."

Raven slowly lowered her book once more, nostrils flared. "What?"

"You wanna stop by the bookstore after I kick Cyborg's butt?"

"Hey!"

It takes her a bit longer to answer this time. "Whatever."

Beast Boy grinned, and Cyborg arched his eyebrow. Even Robin caught his eye, both thinking the exact same thing. "I didn't hear a no!"

Raven sighed.

"Aw, Rae, if you love me then why don't ya just say so?" he teased, jabbing his thumb into the control pad as Cyborg's car gained momentum.

"You want me to say that with a straight face?" she deadpanned.

"You say everything with a straight face." He looked over at her smugly just as she glared in his direction; one green eyebrow arched in challenge, and her jaw clenched in agitation. And somehow, he was still able to play that stupid game; his arms were the only sign that he was, jerking and twitching. But he still looked at her.

"WINNER!" the TV blared.

"AW, C'MON!"

Beast Boy snickered, wagging his eyebrows at the empath as he threw the controller down and got to his feet. "Let's go, Rae-Rae."

"Call me 'Rae-Rae' again, and I'll send you to the darkest dimension imaginable," Raven threatened darkly. Beast Boy was quick to throw up his hands in defense but followed her out of the Ops anyway.

**.**

"Raven?"

The demoness sighed, opening her door with barely a glance in that direction; her door was encased in black, and seconds later the Tamaranean could be seen. "Come in, Starfire."

Smiling, Starfire obliged. "Did you and Beast Boy enjoy yourselves on your outing?"

"It wasn't horrible."

"Mm." Starfire hummed, still smiling as she poked her forefingers together; a habit she had picked up over the years.

Raven's eyes narrowed slightly. "What's that look for?"

"What is this look you speak of? I am aware of the look of happiness on my face," Starfire said innocently.

"You're getting ready to ask me something. Spit it out."

Starfire switched from one foot to the next. "Not a question I must ask of you. Merely an observation..."

"Yeah...?"

"You and Beast Boy..." Starfire glided over to where Raven sat, sitting down next to her best friend. "You are friends, yes?"

"Last time I checked." Raven arched an eyebrow.

"You are aware that he is going through the puberty?"

"We covered that."

"And he is going to get the taller?"

"Uh-"

"And his voice shall do the deepening-"

"Starfire-"

"And perhaps even the facial hair? Although I cannot see this with our friend. It would be...just plain freaky, correct?"

"Starfire!" Raven snapped, and Starfire's lips pressed. "Is there a point to all of this?" Starfire nodded her head eagerly. "Get to it."

Starfire took a deep breath, grasping one of Raven's hands in both of hers. "Raven, we are best friends, are we not? I trust that you can come to me for anything, and we can talk about the feelings?"

"Of course we are." Raven nodded.

"Even...feelings as in..._the feelings?"_

Raven's lips formed into a tiny 'o'. Realization struck her, and hard, and for a minute she struggled to breathe.

"Star-"

"I know, Raven. You do not have to say anything. I just want you to be happy."

"I-I _am_ happy," Raven stammered. "You guys are my family, and I-I...I mean...Whatever you think is going on between Beast Boy and me is purely-" Azar, she couldn't even talk correctly, let alone think straight. "He's just a friend, okay? That's all."

Starfire covered her disbelief with a nod and a gentle, "Very well. Would you like for me to join you in meditation?"

Raven cracked a small, relieved smile. "Meditation would be nice."

**.**

"Aaa-_aa_-aaaah! Raven, help me!"

Raven flew to her feet, tensed and ready to attack, but seeing Beast Boy's panic run made her powers falter. "What are you-"

"Robin and Cyborg are interrogating me!" Beast Boy leaped behind her, hands on her shoulders as he looked around wildly. Raven shot him a blank, _Really?_ look.

"We're not interrogating ya," Cyborg said, and Beast Boy struck a goofy karate pose that Raven _knew_ he was doing.

"Then what _were_ you doing?" Raven asked skeptically.

"Asking him questions and demanding truthful answers with some force," Robin admitted.

"We just wanted to know what y'all did while y'all we're out!" Cyborg exclaimed, afraid of Raven's death glare.

"What Beast Boy and I do is none of your business," Raven spoke calmly, even if she could feel Starfire's bright eyes on her when she said that. "We went to the bookstore, bought some things, and came back. That's all you need to know. That's all that happened. Now stop acting like idiots."

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at them smugly.

"That means you too. Hands off. Now."

The changeling did not hesitate.

* * *

**I know, I know. 'Jazzy, you need to update Allies & Butterflies, yada yada yada...' Can you blame me for posting something new though? :D I wanted to get my muse back, and then this story came along! Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. As usual, read, review, whatever :3**


	2. The Park

**Allies & Butterflies : currently in progress ;3 ; decided to make the story short and sweet, so expect maybe two more chapters on that one!**

**Hero: would've updated this sooner if I had the muse! *makes grabby hands***

**Buut I got it back, so let's get crack-a-lackin'!**

* * *

"Yo, Rob!"

"Yeah?"

"Whaddaya say we take the girls to the park? Ain't nothin' happenin' so far this week."

Beast Boy perked up, whirling around on the couch, eager to hear Robin's reply. The teen leader furrowed his eyebrows in thought at Cyborg's suggestion and was quiet for a while.

"Crime never sleeps, Cyborg," he said finally, and the two groaned. "But..." he added, causing them to sit up straighter; Robin met Starfire's gaze as she approached him, her smile bringing one out on him, and faced the other two. "I don't see why not."

Beast Boy and Cyborg high fived. "YES!"

Starfire giggled, clapping with delight; and Raven sighed, closing her book shut.

* * *

"Oh Friend Raven, aren't you excited?" Starfire beamed, watching her friend get dressed.

"Yes, I'm jumping with joy."

Her expression softened, and she hummed in amusement. "Is that what you will be wearing?"

Raven looked down at the baggy shirt she had in her hands. "What's wrong with this?"

"Hm? Oh nothing is wrong! I was thinking..." Starfire got up, and Raven stepped aside as Starfire dug through her drawers. "Something on...the lines...of this-" she pulled out a sleeveless striped shirt and tossed it on the bed. "-and...this!"

And out came the flared denim skirt that Raven got for Christmas last year but never wore.

Up until now at least. And she knew there was no way out of it.

After putting on the stupid clothes and her converse, she and Starfire headed down to the Ops to meet up with the other three.

"Took you two long enough. Let's go!" said Beast Boy, being the first one out the door. "I call dibs on shotgun!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Cyborg barked, racing after him. Robin rolled his eyes, Starfire giggled, and Raven sighed heavily, trailing behind them. The Titans piled into the car together, Cyborg and Robin in the front and the other three in the back.

It was somewhere between their shuffling and playful shuffling that Beast Boy noticed what Raven was wearing. Now he's positive Starfire had something to do with it (besides the converse of course, and everyone knows not to mess with Raven's converse), and he wasn't exactly complaining either.

Raven caught him looking._ "What?"_

"Nothing!" Beast Boy held his hands up innocently.

Starfire giggled behind her hand.

Once arriving at the park, the five Titans climbed out of the T-Car, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven heading to the back together to get stuff from the trunk. Starfire walked up to Robin and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"You got it, Rae?" Beast Boy asked, watching the empath struggle with the cooler as she pulled it out.

As stubborn as she was, she nodded, "I got it," and glared lightly at Cyborg. "What in Azar is in here?"

"The essential stuff! You know, drinks, all things cool." Cyborg shrugged. "Ya lucky I didn't add the actual grill." He grinned.

"What a nightmare."

"Here, I got it." Beast Boy set down a lawn chair and crossed the distance between them, hands coming up from under, and dangerously close to hers.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "It's-"

"No problem," he interjected, and with a tug Raven let it go. An eyebrow lifted when he effortlessly hoisted the cooler up and over on his shoulder. "Where ya want it, Cy?"

"Over there, green bean." Cyborg pointed, and Beast Boy winked at Raven before he turned around and walked down a few feet.

_Unbelievable_.

"What? You mad?" Cyborg teased.

Raven stiffened. "Did I just...?"

"Yeah. You just said that out loud." He chuckled. "Something up, Rave?"

She shook her head, leaning against the T-Car and crossing her arms. "I feel like I should be asking you the same question," she said after a beat.

"What do ya mean?"

"What made you want to come to the park all of a sudden?"

"Well, we haven't been out together as a family-"

"You know what I mean." She enjoyed watching him get visibly uncomfortable. "It's Wednesday. We normally go to the park on Fridays."

"...There's nothing wrong with a lil' change."

"No. There's a reason why you wanted to come _today_. You know that Wednesdays are the only days when you just _might_ get a chance to see-"

"Raven!"

Hiding a smirk now. "I wasn't gonna say her name. But you know. And I know."

_"We_ know." It was Beast Boy who spoke this time, looking just as smug as Raven was, mirroring her position and standing beside her. The two exchanged glances, smirks and all, and their gaze fell on the blushing half-human simultaneously.

"...Shut up." Cyborg pouted pitifully, and both Beast Boy _and_ Raven laughed.

* * *

"You're Sarah, right?"

The blonde of the hour turned around, her eyes widening at the sight of the two female Titans standing before her, one looking very much intimidating than the other.

"Friend, I apologize for the sudden forwardness," Starfire added with a sheepish smile.

"Why? What're you-? Eep!"

Sarah shrieked when their eyes glowed and Raven lunged at her.

* * *

Sarah gasped as the darkness and cold feeling left her, tumbling out into the open.

"What...the hell...was _that?"_ she panted, looking from one heroine to the next.

"Get up," Raven deadpanned, and Sarah was quick to oblige.

"It is...glorious to see you?" Starfire smiled, hesitation written all over her features.

"You too." Sarah smiled back a little, her eyes wary when her gaze fell on Raven. "Why did you bring me here? Are you going to kill me?"

"What makes you think I'm going to kill you?"

"We would never!" Starfire waved her arms frantically. "We have simply brought you here to have the discussion. It has been a few years since we've last seen you, friend, and we are only wondering how you are doing!"

"And a simple, 'hey, how ya doin'?' wasn't good enough?" Sarah dusted herself off. "Guys, I have college and my internship at S.T.A.R. Labs. I appreciate the thought, but I don't have time to-!"

"A little bird told me that your lunch break is right about..._now._ You have time," said Raven, and Starfire giggled.

Sarah looked from one Titan to the other before she sighed and nodded. "Okay. I guess you're right."

"Glad you're cooperating."

The trio of girls walked down the hiking trail, Starfire and Sarah doing most of the talking while Raven tuned herself in and out. It turned out that Sarah was indeed back in the area, and her internship at S.T.A.R. Labs paid her a wealthy amount of money. Not ridiculously high, but enough to keep her off the streets, with the addition of her full-time scholarship.

"So what brings you two here?" Sarah asked after a while, though Raven sensed that she already knew.

"An outing on the town was long overdue!" Starfire exclaimed, throwing her arms out in enthusiasm.

Sarah looked over at Raven.

"...Yeah. What she said."

"Sooo, it's just you two then?" Sarah went on suspiciously, but she covered it up with playfulness.

"I know not what you mean," said Starfire innocently.

"I think you do."

"I think I do not."

"And you didn't bring the boys along, huh?"

"Pardon?"

"You know, Robin, Beast Boy, -"

"Sarah?!"

Sarah winced at the familiar voice. "Cyborg."

Starfire smiled apologetically and Raven crossed her arms just as Cyborg walked up to them wearing a chef's hat and apron. Sarah slowly turned around on the heel of her shoes, flashing Cyborg a forced grin.

Cyborg glared pointedly at Raven, who suddenly found interest in her shoes, and returned his gaze back on the blonde he still kinda got a thing for. The last time he saw her, well...

A jealous Jinx had ruined their date on Valentine's Day, and Sarah broke things off before they could truly sprout into something more. Cyborg didn't blame her. He would've been the same way; Sarah's safety came first, even if that meant they could never be more than friends.

Sarah truly felt awkward, and guilty. All the old feelings she had locked away were now tumbling out and she couldn't get rid of them fast enough. She might not be experienced when it came to relationships, let alone romance, but her mother always told her that she was easy to read. Like an open book.

And she was positive her refreshed feelings were reflected in her eyes.

Sarah had always liked Cyborg for who he was, not _what_ he was. Even after knowing how he ended up this way, her feelings never changed. It had to be tough for him sometimes; people judging him for what he looked like, and not focusing on the important things.

"Hey! Sarah, is that you, girl?" Beast Boy, bless him, broke the uncomfortable silence, practically skipping over there with a frisbee in his mouth. Robin wasn't too far behind him.

"Hey." Sarah waved and smiled, squealing when Beast Boy scooped her up and swung her around.

"Frisbee," Raven reminded him flatly.

"Right." Beast Boy spit it out after letting Sarah go. "Hey, Rae, wanna play fetch? I'll go_ easy_ on ya!" He morphed into a dog and wagged his tail, sinking down on all fours as he looked up at her.

Raven wasn't amused. "I'll pass."

The changeling phased back with a pout.

"Don't give me that."

"Give you what?"

"_That._"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Rae-Rae."

The empath growled, eyes flashing red, and the changeling shrieked in a not-so-manly tone, scrambling to his feet and hiding behind Robin.

"Raven..." The other bird of the team said in a knowing tone.

Raven's glare softened, but only to the point where her eyes returned to their normal color. She hissed at Beast Boy when Robin wasn't looking, and Beast Boy shrieked again.

Raven giggled darkly.

"Y'all came just in time," said Cyborg.

"He just finished with the barbeque," Robin added.

"Excuse you!" Beast Boy snapped.

"Nobody wants your tofu burgers!" Cyborg quipped.

"Y-!"

"I do."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Raven wanted to tape her mouth shut. Everyone stared at her in shock, Beast Boy gazing at her in wonder.

"You mean it?" Beast Boy beamed at her.

Raven inhaled slowly through her nose and out through her mouth. Holding up a pointer finger. "_Just_ this once."

Beast Boy pumped his fist into the air, shouting in victory. Then it was Raven's turn to get glomped, and she braced herself as he bounded over to her. Her eyes shut tight, arms pinned at her side firmly when he scooped her up in his arms, feet completely off the ground. He spun her around several times, a string of "thank you!'s" tumbling out one after the other.

But her eyes flew open when his lips touched her cheek. There was the unmistakable jump her heart made, heat flooding in her cheeks, and felt the lapse of control. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her powers shooting out and hitting a tree branch, which broke in two and fell to the ground, startling everyone. Beast Boy yelped, jumping feet away from where he could have been hit. And he was still holding her.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

_"Put. Me. Down."_

His eyes bulked out, yanking his arms back so fast as if he had been burned, and Raven caught herself before she could hit the ground.

Her hand shot out, punching him square in the chest. He didn't wince as much as he would've two weeks ago.

"Sorry." The changeling cackled.

"Jerk."

"Hey, I said I was sorry, didn't I? Now c'mon! Those tofu burgers aren't gonna eat themselves?"

"From experience, I'm not surprised they-" Raven gasped as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along as he ran, stumbling clumsily after him.

"They love each other so much." Cyborg shook his head.

Robin snickered.


	3. Chains

**[ casually changes CySarah to CyBee ]**

**[ whoops, my hand slipped. ]**

**[ sarah will still be in here...as well as a few other female characters...heh... ]**

* * *

"Soooo?" Beast Boy prodded eagerly.

"Soooo what?" Cyborg said innocently.

"You and Sarah!" Beast Boy jumped in front of him, and Cyborg had to stop walking or he'll run into the short changeling. "Did anything happeeeeen? Are you two, _yannoooo_." He wagged his eyebrows.

"What?" Cyborg frowned.

Beast Boy sighed impatiently. "Do_ I_ have to be the smart one around here? - _Are_ you...or _aren't_ you?" He lowered his voice through gritted teeth, nodding his head suggestively.

_"That._..is none of your business." Cyborg stepped around his friend to reach the kitchen. And of course, the green teen followed.

"You didn't kiss her, did you."

Beast Boy's voice had dropped to a flat monotone, of which Raven herself had caught as she stepped through her portal and into the Ops, arching her eyebrow.

Cyborg went pink in the face. "Uh-"

"C'mon, dude! What're you waiting for? You've got an amazing girl who's been out there in front of you all this time, and you're not even gonna jump at every little chance you get?"

And that's when Cyborg noticed Raven.

"Speak for yourself, green bean," he smirked, turning his back to him, and, frowning in confusion, Beast Boy finally turned around.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Raven." He grinned.

Cyborg just shook his head. That boy was so oblivious.

Raven only nodded in acknowledgement, her gaze then drifting suspiciously to the cybernetic teen. Cyborg cringed under her gaze, awkwardly clearing his throat. "So! Who wants waffles? Raaaveeen! Ya like waffles, don't ya?"

"More than life itself."

"Blueberry?"

"Please."

"Has anybody seen Starfire?"

This time it was Robin who spoke up, coming into the Ops with a concerned look on his face.

"You haven't seen her?"

Robin shook his head. "She's not in her room, or anywhere in the Tower. Anyone know where she might be?"

The three males looked at Raven, who sighed and closed her eyes, mentally reaching out to her friend. The empath was quiet for a while, her forefingers pressed to her temple in concentration. When her eyes opened again, they were white, and the Titans inched closer to her.

"Where is she?" Robin demanded in his leader tone, masking his vulnerable emotions. Raven saw through his facade, but decided not to call him out on them, especially in front of their teammates. He may be in control on the outside, but on the inside he was slowly unraveling. Starfire normally told someone if she was going somewhere. Anyone. The fact that his girlfriend was probably M.I.A. made him-

"She's here." Raven blinked into focus. "Rooftop."

Robin needed no telling twice. "Titans, move out!"

What Raven didn't mention was that Starfire had company. The four Titans came out onto the rooftop just in time to see a very odd looking spaceship land. The alieness of the team could be seen through one of the pods, her green eyes widening when she saw them. She didn't want to be seen so soon. What would they think of her? Had she angered them?

Starfire stepped out upon landing, smiling apologetically as Robin walked up to her. "Robin! Friends! It is...glorious to see you on a fine morning! Did you all have pleasant snorflacks?"

Robin saw right through her, just as Raven had seen through him not a minute prior. "Starfire, what's going on?"

"And why are you carrying chains?" Beast Boy pointed out.

Starfire's grip on the foreign chains tightened, her smile faltering as she spoke. "My apologies for not letting you know of my whereabouts. I had a-mergency and I had to get home..."

_"Tamaran?_ Why? What's so important that you had to-?"

The chains rattled and resisted, but Starfire's grip only hardened.

And that's when Blackfire emerged.

Each Titan reacted in a different way. Robin narrowed his eyes, Cyborg started, Beast Boy jumped, and Raven merely blinked. The eldest sister smirked, letting her gaze roam over each of them, the very thing widening when Beast Boy cringed and inched closer to Raven when she stared at him. Her wrists and ankles and throat were cuffed by heavy, rusty gold and black metal ; but as much as she was chained up, she still appeared at ease. Nonchalant. Mischievous. Nothing covered her body except for a plane, otherworldly black dress, extending far down the middle, leaving her long legs and arms exposed. Her royal wear. (At least one of her outfits that she was allowed to wear)

It was very unnerving.

"Duuude! We thought you were-"

"Imprisoned? Left for dead?" Blackfire sneered, the smirk still present on her face.

"Well...yeah." Beast Boy gulped as her deep purple eyes darkened, stepping back and pushing Raven and Cyborg in front of him.

"She was going to be put up for execution," Starfire confessed. "I had to be present for the trial. It was my decision that brings her here. I convinced my people that she will be no trouble as long as she's under my watch-"

"And the only way for that to happen is if she resides here. On earth. In the Tower. With us."

Starfire chewed her lip nervously. She didn't like the sound of her boyfriend's tone. Or the look on his face.

Hanging her head, she spoke softly. "I bring you all a-pology...You are right. I should have let you know where I was going..." Her head gradually began to lift as she gained her confidence and authority back. "But I have a duty to not only your planet. It's _my_ planet as well. _My home_. As the crowned princess of Tamaran," Blackfire rolled her eyes at that, "I have responsibilities that I must do the sticking to. As my teammates and my family, I trust you to trust me if I ever have to leave upon such short notice. I would for you if our positions were in the reverse, would I not, friends?"

She met Robin's gaze, and Robin hesitated. Starfire did have a point. In fact, he felt like she was talking directly to him now. There were times when he had to leave, no questions asked, and Starfire respected his privacy. Even now, when they were dating. He owed her that much.

But letting a criminal reside in his home? _Their_ home? He wasn't so sure. This was Blackfire they were talking about. She wasn't just some random cronie off the dirty streets of the shady side of Jump. She was a fugitive of Tamaran. A traitor. Supposedly Starfire's _sister_. Tamaranean. A species of people that were twelve times as strong as any normal human being. If Blackfire ever got free, she could break him in half with her fingers.

But so could Starfire. Starfire was strong. Beautiful. Robin, well...he...he _loved_ her. He trusted her. He respected her enough to let her make her own decisions apart from his direct orders. Even a thousand lifetimes over, he would never deserve her.

And for some _miraculous_ reason, she thought otherwise.

Robin, with his arms crossed, said only one word. "Titans?"

"I don't know, man. I don't like the way she's looking at me," Cyborg said.

"_Then don't look at her_. Beast Boy?"

"Yeah, uh...I'm gonna go with whatever Raven says?" The changeling pointed sheepishly in the empath's direction with his thumb, the latter rolling her eyes.

"Raven," Robin acknowledged her next.

Raven's unblinking eyes moved from the other bird, to the prisoner in question, and back again. "It's all up to you, Robin. But I trust Starfire. She stays." She tilted her chin up in Blackfire's direction without looking at her, and Robin took the cue to finally turn his attention back on the two Tamaraneans.

"Fine. She stays with us. But she's your responsibility," Robin decided. _Nothing the Titans couldn't handle_.

Starfire nodded and began to pull as she started walking, following her teammates inside. "Come, sister."

Blackfire sighed as she obliged. "Like I have a choice."

* * *

"Robin, I-"

"Shut the door."

Starfire gulped, letting the door slide closed behind her. "Robin, I know you are angry with me. But I truly hope that your anger does not last long and that you may someday forgive me but-_oh!"_

She didn't notice him coming closer, so he startled her when his arms were suddenly around her and pulling her flush against his body, holding her tight.

"Don't do that to me ever again," he mumbled into her shoulder.

Sighing quietly in relief, her arms wrapped around his shoulder blades, burying her face into his neck. "My apologies."

"No. Don't apologize." He lifted his head, and so did she, their foreheads now touching. "I'm just glad you're okay." _I didn't know where you were. I automatically assumed the worst. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you and I wasn't there to save you_. He was so caught up in the moment that he tilted his chin up so he could press his lips against hers. She hummed, returning his affection with no hesitation. No second thought.

The kiss was brief, but sweet all the same. He started the kiss, and ended it just as quickly, much to her disappointment and his amusement.

"I'm proud of you."

"For what?"

"For thinking like a leader. Making your own decisions and sticking with them. I know what it's like, having to leave on such short notice..." He caught her nodding, slender hands giving each shoulder a gentle squeeze. "And yeah, I was worried but I could never be _mad_ at you, Star. Ever." He stared at her in earnest. "Are you _sure_ about this?"

"As much as she has done to me...to our family...to the Titans..." Starfire didn't meet his gaze for a while until that moment; when she said, _"I am sure."_

* * *

"This is_ weird!"_ Beast Boy whispered.

"What? Having Blackfire here?" Cyborg whispered back.

"Yeah, but...I've never seen her so..._so quiet!_" He cringed, scooting closer to Raven as much as he could while he was still in his stool. The alieness in question said nothing, even if she did hear everything that they were saying; the empath had control over the chains, using her powers to do so, and Blackfire was as far away as the chains would allow.

"What a nightmare."

Beast Boy glowered at the dark girl next to him.

_"Get used to it,"_ Raven said. "It looks like she's going to be with us for a while. We've been through worse." She looked from one male to the next, knowing she was getting her point across. "You don't have to like her. None of us do. But we trust Starfire, so let's do what we can to help her out."

Beast Boy sighed in defeat, shooting his best friend a knowing look. "Don't you hate it when she's right?"


End file.
